The Chosen One
by SongsofPsyche1945
Summary: Callum has never blown a figure to pieces by fire magically appearing from his hand, or went to a island forever secret. Questioned by the Oracles, saying "You will be betrayed by whom is friend, or brother." But Callum's got a bigger problem, defeating the dark mages.
This was written by one of my students, who wishes to remain anonymous. They would like to remind you to remain respectful, for this is the first story they have ever written.

8888

A nuke like siren went off.

"Go, go, go!" A soldier yelled

"Captain!" the soldier yelled

"We're under attack sir!"

"Who?!" The Captain said angrily

"The dark mages!"

"You're kidding!"

"No sir"

The soldier was dressed in Brown Leather clothing, and brown pants, with a gun satchel to his right hip.

"DAMMIT!" The general yelled. Get the militia!

The militiamen were dressed black leather shirt, with some armor. Their pants were army pants.

"Everyone steady!"

The soldiers got ready, ducking and taking cover, they didn't know what to expect from the enemy. But, the enemy did.

"Steady, steady-"

Black dark ships cam and opened fire before the touched the ground

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Man down, man down!"

"Oh hell no" The Captain said

The captain grabbed a map, and packed his AA-B12 Specialized hand guns. And put his white armor, he put on a helmet mask that had a cross line for sight, with curved edges at the ends. It had a black line the marked breathing through the nose. And a triangular breathing filter. At the chin of the mask, it is triangular curve.

The captain went to the dark battlefield.

"I NEED A MEDIC!" A wounded soldier had said from the captain's right side.

"TAKE COVER-."

A bomb ten times the size of the captain dropped, killing 2/3 of the remaining men. But also fatally wounding the captain.

The captain's vision went blurry, he gained back his vision and saw a nightmare. Thousands, and thousands of soldiers, ripped to pieces, so many people missing limbs and faces. He saw a man with a ripped face, his facial features pieces ripped apart, he swear he saw and part of the man's eye with a chunk of face skin. However blood was everywhere. Just seeing ripped away people made him sick.

A man in dark armor came with the dark troopers, directly to the injured captain. The tallest one had dark clothing, making hard to see in the desert night. He had a dark mask, extending to his neck. The mask was slightly oval shaped, having a red cross for sight. He had thick black armor, reflecting who he was. He had thick black armor plate covering his chest and stomach, and his back. He had bustled sleeves, with black, leather gloves, with a black tunic, extending all around. He had knee level boots.

The troopers looked similar, having a oval shaped mask with a cloak extending to floor length, with black gloves.

The troopers restrained the remaining soldiers and the innocent villagers.

"Secure the area!" The dark soldier yelled.

The dark armored figure approached the captain.

"Did you really think you could destroy me?" he said boasting

"Not really" The captain said

"We know you have it." The figure said

"WHAT! FOR CRAP'S SAKE, WHAT?" The captain blurted.

"We know you have it," the figure said again.

"You're not getting it," The captain said with confidence.

"Really?"

"Bring him here!" The figure yelled

"H-H-H-H-H-HELP DADDY!" Mag yelled

"MAGGIE NO!" The captain yelled

"If you don't return it we will… kill her"

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

A bright blood red metal sword appeared out the figures hands, with the two cross guards.

"No… it can be, the Cross Guard sword!"

"If you don't give want we want in 10 seconds we will kill her.

"NO! YOU PIECE OF SSSSS"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

BANG!

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

There was the captain's daughter motionless on the desert floor.

"Take him away!" The figure yelled.

END

I just wanted to remind you all about writing etiquette and what adequate feedback means. I totally will accept constructive criticism, everyone should, it's the only way we can become better writers but I will not accept hateful comments. Constructive criticism is defined as the process of offering valid and well-reasoned opinions about the work of others, usually involving both positive and negative comments, in a friendly manner rather than an oppositional one. The purpose of constructive criticism is to improve the outcome. It basically comes down to this: I can write whatever I want, and if you don't like it, that's fine but please be respectful of my work. We are all on here because we love to read and write fanfiction, and I fully support everyone who reads, writes and posts on here. Some write because they want to tell a story, others write as a way to cope with their past and to heal, and some write purely because they love it. Please be respectful. Thank you all for reading and understanding. -SongsofPsyche 


End file.
